


Ray's Surprise

by sandpapersnowman



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Gen, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2705816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span>Ryan invites Ray out to the garage with the promise of things that go boom, and despite the terrified sinking feeling in his stomach, he does eventually get off the couch to meet Ryan.</span>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ray's Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> DEDICATED TO [fakeahcomics](http://fakeahcomics.tumblr.com/), SPECIFICALLY [THIS FAKE AH COMIC](http://fakeahcomics.tumblr.com/post/104071680380/09-rays-surprise-aaaand-were-back-to-the-r-r)
> 
> the tumblr mirror is no longer active, unfortunately! but the archived post is [here](http://vaultboyahegao.tumblr.com/post/150195162593/snowtron-dedicated-to-fakeahcomics)

Ryan invites Ray out to the garage with the promise of things that go boom, and despite the terrified sinking feeling in his stomach, he does eventually get off the couch to meet Ryan.

He shuts the door behind him so they’re alone, figuring Ryan’d prefer it that way.

He’s got his back to Ray, toying with something on a table. His shoulders are so broad, leather jacket stretched over his shoulder blades. Ray’s sure the same view on him wouldn’t be nearly as impressive.

Ray coughs a little to get Ryan’s attention, and the skull finally turns toward him.

“Oh, hey.”

His body turns to Ray too. He’s holding a grenade.

“Okay,” Ray blurts out, stepping back a couple feet. “Why?”

The skull tilts to the side in confusion, then down toward the grenade.

“Oh. Catch.”

Ryan pulls the pin and tosses it to Ray.

Ray catches it as a reflex, and holds it for a second in shock. He’s about to fucking blow up. The crazy asshole of the Crew just tossed him a live grenade, and is standing calmly a few feet away.

Ray lobs it to the other end of the garage, putting his back to the wall and watching it roll into the corner.

Nothing happens.

For five seconds, nothing happens, then Ryan huffs a single snort of a laugh.

Ray punches Ryan’s chest as hard as he can manage while still shaking at the idea of imminent death (and it’s a mistake, because he’s not used to using his fists and Ryan’s built enough that he probably just bruised his knuckles for no reason).

“What the  _fuck_ , dude?”

Ryan laughs, and it echoes under his teeth.

“It was a dud, don’t worry.”

Ray throws his hands in the air.

“Oh, really?” he yells sarcastically. “Thanks for letting me know that before I shat myself.”

Ray turns to walk out of the garage, but Ryan grabs his arm. Christ, his fingers wrap almost all the way around his forearm.

“Whoa, hang on,” Ryan says, still laughing a little. He lets go of Ray’s arm to pop his mask off.

Ray’s never going to get used to seeing Ryan’s face. Long ponytail, a killer grin, and paint smeared over his cheeks and mouth and stubble. It's even more smeared from the sweat that's wet his face.

“You wanna throw it next time?” Ryan asks.

Ray frowns. Ryan continues.

“Distraction tactic. Police don’t know they’re duds, civilians don’t know they’re duds.”

Ryan grins wider at Ray, and Ray slowly understands.

“Our secret weapon.”

“There you go.”

Ryan ruffles Ray’s hair before pulling his mask back on, and turns to the table again. Now that Ray can see the table, he realizes there’s a pile of grenades. He hopes they’re duds, too.

The rest of the Crew actually seems sort of surprised when Ray comes back up alive, and while none of them ask what happened, Ray shrugs anyway.

“Weapons stuff,” he mutters, before plopping back down on the couch and grabbing the bong again.

**Author's Note:**

> did you know you can find me on [tumblr](http://sandpapersnowman.tumblr.com/ao3direct)? : O


End file.
